Juste un fantasme
by Titipo
Summary: "Prof, c'est juste un fantasme, n'est-ce pas ?" Un fantasme, une farce. Rien de sérieux, rien de dangereux... et rien de joyeux, non plus. ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV (Rated M pour lemon et autres thèmes d'ordre sexuel).


_**Cet OS avait déjà été posté dans un recueil, maintenant il est indépendant ^^**_

 _ **ATTENTION:**_ _ **RATED M POUR SEXUALITÉ EXPLICITE.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Juste un fantasme**

Il haletait, les yeux fermés, les mains s'agrippant maladroitement au rebord du tableau destiné aux feutres, les membres tremblants, contractés par l'immobilité. Le souffle chaud de son vis à vis se mêlait au sien, qu'il contenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Cadreur...

Cette voix... Il trembla, cette fois d'émotion.

Ce qu'il identifia comme une main se posa avec douceur dans le creux de son cou. Frisson.

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Trop intimidé, trop... Troublé.

Les cinq doigts se murent lentement contre sa peau, les courbes de son oreille, son front, sa barbe naissante. Il se raidit d'abord, avant d'apprécier avec un profond soupire la douce caresse. Tant d'attention. Tant de délicatesse.

Le pouce suivit l'arête de son nez, s'arrêta à la frontière de ses lèvres qu'il referma aussitôt. Son cœur s'emballa.

\- P... Prof...

Le pouce remua lentement, traçant la frontière de cette peau plus douce.

Frisson.

\- C'est... juste un fantasme... N'est-ce pas ?...

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer au seul ton de sa voix. Un ton de soumission. Presque inconsciemment, sans même y penser, il s'offrait déjà.

Le doigt glissa. Une brève seconde et il ressentit une brusque humidité contre ses lèvres. Brusque et rapide. Si rapide qu'il n'eut le temps d'y répondre. Si rapide qu'il en resta sous le choc jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente une seconde sensation... Plus basse.

Il étouffa son cri de plaisir et entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières.

Son patron le tenait contre le tableau, sa main perdue dans ses cheveux, son pantalon contre le sien. D'abord timidement, le Prof de Philo frotta son bassin contre le sien avant d'entamer quelques va et vient plus poussés.

Il gémit, d'abord de surprise, puis de plaisir. Le plaisir. Il le sentit se rependre dans son corps dont la température grimpait en flèche. Il remarqua comme sa propre respiration se faisaient plus profonde, plus irrégulière, il remarqua comme il avait envie.

Il céda. Craqua sous le poids de son désir, emporté par cette décharge électrique qui parcourait les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

Si bon.

Il jeta ses bras autour du cou de son patron, approcha sa chemise pour en respirer l'odeur. À plein nez.

La main quitta la partie supérieure de son corps pour descendre, descendre, et déboutonner son jean devenu assez inconfortable. Les délicieux frottements reprirent et il gémit encore, fixant sans le voir un col blanc et quelques mèches noires. Ce n'était pas très moral... Mais c'était bon. C'était tellement bon.

Le manège dura un instant, rythmé par son souffle erratique et celui qu'il percevait chez l'autre. Le sentir dans cet état, le sentir si doux, si entreprenant, était tout aussi bon que ses propres sensations.

Il frissonna d'appréhension quand l'élastique de son boxer fut tiré le long de ses cuisses, puis quand le pantalon contre ses jambes nues tomba au sol. Chaussures, chaussettes, il se laissa faire, fébrile.

\- -Pr... Ah !

Sa tentative de prise de paroles s'envola en fumée dès lors qu'une main se referma sur son...

Il garda un moment sa bouche ouverte.

\- Cadreur...

Il se redressa, ses yeux rencontrèrent aussitôt ceux du Prof de Philo. Si doux. Comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

Le plaisir grimpa en lui, atteint presque son paroxysme lorsque...

\- Tourne toi, Cadreur...

Il se figea une seconde... Avant d'obéir, de plaquer ses avant-bras contre le tableau noir, de se cambrer dans un geste exprimant toute son envie. Il attendit... Avant de sentir une douce pression contre son entrée qui lui fit lâcher un petit cri. Un doigt. Qui s'insinua avec lenteur, qui préparait à la suite qui s'annonçait si bonne...

* * *

\- CADREUR !

Il sursauta, le rythme cardiaque à cent à l'heure, la respiration haletante.

Se remettant lentement de sa surprise, il leva le regard vers la porte des toilettes, toujours fermée à double tour.

\- Ou... Oui ? Bégaya-t-il en tachant de réduire au maximum toute forme de gêne dans sa voix

\- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHE LA DEDANS DEPUIS UN QUART D'HEURE ?

\- Je... Je...

Le Présentateur baissa le regard, sentit son visage virer au rouge pivoine à la vue de sa virilité en érection, au sommet de laquelle perlaient quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal.

La honte.

Ce fut un tout autre humidité qui lui brûla le coin des yeux lorsqu'il reprit pleinement le sens des réalités.

\- Je... J'étais...

\- NE JOUE PAS LA MALADIE AVEC MOI, TU VEUX ? J'AI BESOIN DE CE CADRE, JE L'AURAIS ! DE GRÉ OU DE FORCE !

\- J'a... J'arrive...

Il entendit une interjection agacée, le plancher craquer, les pas lourds s'éloigner.

...

Le reporter attendit une seconde, puis s'adossa contre le couvercle des WC. Il débanda rapidement, occupé désormais par ses larmes qu'il tachait de retenir.

Sortir, tourner.

Juste.

Sortir, tourner.

Rien d'autre.

Il ne pouvait laisser son imaginaire, au-delà de le ronger, lui laisser faire la moindre erreur.

Jamais le Prof de Philo ne passerait sa main sur son visage, jamais le Prof de Philo ne déposerait de baiser sur ses lèvres, jamais le Prof de Philo n'agirait de façon si sensuelle avec lui, jamais le Prof de Philo ne le considèrerait comme autre chose qu'un élément de sa vengeance contre leur créateur. Jamais le Prof de Philo ne serait doux.

Ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Pas la réalité. Juste un fantasme.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Juste un fantasme...


End file.
